


The Fourth Spirit

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more spirit made an appearance on that fateful Christmas Eve, but he wasn't there to visit Kazran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to the Christmas special, _A Christmas Carol_ , and has spoilers for that episode.

He yawns. Christmas Eve lasted seven days. Ship safe, Kazran sorted -- time for a nap.

"Pleased with yourself, Doctor?" The voice sounds familiar. "Altering a timeline to alter a personality... even I never broke that law."

"Who's there?" He can't see, can't move.

"Were you remembering the Titanic? Did you think saving another ship would redeem your failure?"

"There were 4003 lives at stake! And Kazran is happy now."

"Rewriting one life to save many. Can't fault your maths."

"Who are you?"

"The Ghost of Christmas Past -- or Future." The Time Lord Victorious laughs. "The choice is yours."


End file.
